The Wicked Gleam
by panicpeachpit
Summary: *First fanfiction. One-shot. Ethan is stabbed by a knife welding, revenge seeking maniac. Will he survive? TW: Stabbing and a lot of blood, more warnings in the story.*


Hey you guys!

This is my first posted fan fiction, which is based a lot on how Polly was stabbed several series ago. I've added a bit of mystery, creepiness, and brotherly goodness to soften the blow. This was written a while ago but I thought I'd post it anyways. Now for the warnings!

 **If you're triggered by anything like blood, stabbing, child death and potentially distressing content,** **do not read!**

You have been warned! Presenting my one shot...

The Wicked Gleam

My shoes creaked across the carpeted flooring as I passed several rooms and offices. They were all deserted, only the remnants of the previous occupants' possessions littering the desks and the flooring. It was all messed up as if someone had let loose a troublesome child and let them do as they please. I swallowed, the noise of it the only thing I could hear apart from the blood pumping through my veins. I truly understand the meaning of 'on edge'. It felt as though I was away from humanity, my only company was myself and a few computers of which the power had gone. A faint buzzing rang round the halls, the reason of which it did buzz was unknown to me. Perhaps the hospital had closed? No, that's ridiculous. Hospitals don't close, they always stay open for anyone who needs it, and even if it was then everybody would have told me. So where was everybody? I rearranged my glasses which were resting heavily on my nose and pulled at the hem of my scrub top. I noticed that several threads were coming loose already, and sighed in annoyance. At once I began making plans on how to fix it before the hem came undone, but I was stopped in my tracks by an unwanted sight. A gray looking man who must have been in his sixties stood before him. His beard was long and scratchy looking with a black beanie resting on the top of his head in a sideways fashion. The blue of his eyes almost burnt through me as I gazed intently at the man with interest. Black seemed to be a favorite of his as he was dressed head to toe in black jeans and a long black coat with a grey jumper underneath. Netted gloves covered his long fingers and military boots were on his feet. The man smiled suddenly at me, with a wicked gleam in his eye. He opened up his mouth to reveal ugly yellow teeth overlapping one another, his grin wide as he let out a small laugh which sounded far too much like a cackle.

"So it's you. Blond hair, brown eyes, black framed glasses and quiet demeanor." The man spoke in a low voice, it was almost a growl as he glanced me up and down. My mouth didn't cooperate with my order to speak, clamping shut and going dry. For whatever reason, he made me nervous. I shivered in my boots, as the man wiped the sweat from his brow and opened up his mouth yet again to speak.

"You're a doctor, just like the other one. You look nothing like him, yet you share the same confused expression. If I hadn't been given a good enough description then I may never have known. Let me get a closer look at you." The man uttered gently, taking a few steps toward me and holding out his hand. I stood frozen to the spot, as he breathed in my face and his eyes fixated on mine. His mouth bent into a smile, as he backed away a few inches and reached into his pocket. My own mouth dropped open as I spotted the gleaming of a dangerous looking metal object. My instincts told me to run, so I stepped out of my trance and turned away from him. A firm grip fastened on my shoulder as he laughed almost evilly.

"You're not getting away from me. Not after what he did." I turned my head back round to him as my eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Who?" I asked softly, unpicking his gnarled fingers from my shoulder and letting his arm swing listlessly back and forth.

"That is for me to know-" He paused for a moment, not before breaking out a toothy grin and putting his lips close to my ear.

"-And you to find out." He hissed, as I felt a ghostly shiver go up my spine. I took several steps away, praying that this was some twisted prank and that everybody would come jumping out and laugh at me. I felt I would do anything for that outcome. But a horrible and lurking feeling told me that it was never going to happen. The man ran at me with a force, holding me against a wall and breathing heavily in my face. Spit frothed at the corners of his mouth and rage shone in his eyes. He didn't even stop to blink before using all his body power to grab hold of my wrist and yank me into a doorway. I tried to protest and cry out for someone, but all that I could feel was the deep beating of my heart and the pain echoing inside my head as he pushed me down onto the floor. I pulled myself up and pushed past him.

That was when it happened.

A white hot pain ran through my body in currents as a blade pierced my flesh. Tears began filling my eyes as I gave him a look of helplessness. I dragged my eyes away from his gleeful smiling face and saw blood trickling from the stab wound and the blade on the floor covered in more deep red liquid. An agonizing pain zapped through my body as I fell to the floor, tears streaming down my cheeks and my hands pressed on wound in attempt to keep me alive. A strong push made me fall on my back, the only thing in my field of vision was him circling me and letting out a tiny chuckle. He seized the glasses from my face and crunched them underneath his boots.

"P-please...h-h-help me-e! Hurt-ts so m-much..." I whimpered, tears filling my eyes once more as he knelt down beside me.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" He retorted, spitting in my face and standing up as tall as he could. He began walking slowly toward the door as I dragged my whole body up although pain spiked my vision and agony rippled through every single movement.

"N-no, p-please! D-don't g-g-go..." I begged, grabbing hold of the hem on his coat and gripping it tight. He shoved me away in one movement and shook his head in complete disgust. He removed my hands and stood in the frame of the office door, glancing around the hospital. A smile graced his features as no sign of people appeared.

It was the perfect crime scene.

I tried to go after him, but it was too late.

He closed the door and left me for dead.

 **Ethan's POV**

Hours seemed to have passed as I stayed slumped against a desk, blood splattered and tear stained as I shook uncontrollably. By the sounds of it, everyone was back now. The usual hospital buzz filled the place and the unforgettable beeping of monitors and droning of equipment. The same sounds that stay fixed in my mind from the moment I wake to the moment I sleep. I concentrated on them, the noise irritating and exasperating but somehow comforting. I listened intently to every single monitor, and every single voice that I heard. I couldn't see anything else, for my glasses were smashed on the ground and the blinds were closed. Nobody could find me in here, and when they did it would probably be much too late. I hate the thought of some poor soul opening up the door and seeing a dead body on the floor. It would haunt them for the rest of their lives. Too many emotions filled me, guilt of someone finding me dead to sadness of leaving everyone behind. I was angry with the man. I didn't even know him! But most of all I was angry at myself for letting him do it. Why would I just stand on the spot as he threatened me? I hit my head backwards on the desk, and sighed deeply. My wound is getting even worse, blood covering every inch of my scrub top. I need to get help if I want to survive. It seemed like all the willpower inside of me suddenly came back and I felt a surge of energy flow through my veins. So, I hold onto the edge of the desk and pull myself up from the floor. I groaned in agony as I clutched the wound tightly. I stumbled over to the office door, and began knocking furiously.

"HELP! HELP ME!" I tried to shout, spluttering and choking on the words. I hit the glass hard with an enclosed fist, and let out several more yells. Nobody came to save me, I was left alone. In a fit of rage, I grabbed hold of a phone which was no longer plugged in and threw it against the window which was vertical from the ceiling to the floor. The glass flew everywhere, and a loud smashing noise filled the air. I began walking through the large amounts of glass which crackled underneath my shoes. I had to hold onto the wall to stay upright but that was okay. I kept limping through the corridor which never seemed to end until I spotted a familiar room. It was reception, filled with patients and everyone dashing around. I saw most of my colleagues around the reception desk and wanted to cry in relief.

I kept on limping until I fell to the floor in a bloodied heap. I tried to scream but nobody heard me, the words were a tangle in my throat. Crawling seemed the only option so I did that, only the even less glamorous version where I laid on my side as I pulled myself along with my arms. I entered reception, and dragged myself upwards so I was standing slumped against the wall. The room went deadly silent and several gasps filled the air, clearly all aimed in my direction. Everything went so quickly as somebody ran over to my side as I fell to the ground once more smacking my head on the tiles with a sickening crack. I blinked furiously as I was hoisted onto a trolley to hold back the tears of pain. A face filled my field of vision, stroking back my hair and telling me 'It was all going to be alright'. For a moment I almost believed the voice. That was until I heard several monitors that had just been attached to me go off, and every piece of reality slipped away as I was dragged into unconsciousness.

 **Cal's Point-Of-View**

"It was Jez who stole the food?" I asked incredulously, shaking my head in disbelief. Jez himself just shrugged and grinned cheekily, as the others laughed. We were all by reception having a chat since Connie wasn't around to tell us off for it. I had missed seeing the footage on the camera so my colleagues were just filling me in.

"I spent ages decorating that cake..." Robyn complained, picking at the nail polish on her fingers.

"I'll try making you one!" Jez said suddenly, a wide smile across his face. Max snorted, as well as Robyn.

"Yeah, mate. Somehow I think cooking isn't your strong point since you steal sandwiches because you're unable to make your own!" I pointed out, as the rest chuckled. Jez pretended to look offended.

"I'll have you know-" Jez began, suddenly cutting himself off. The red flush on his cheeks had gone as well as the big smile, replaced by a look of fear and complete shock. He looked as if he wanted to be sick. I waved a hand across Jez's blank face, as he lifted a finger and pointed toward the entrance of some hallway door. The others all turned and their faces changed the same way as Jez's had done. Rita quickly stopped me from turning my head.

"No, no...don't look, it's okay..." She reassured nervously, unable to look me in the eyes. I ignored her, turning my face to the side. My mouth dropped open in shock and tears pricked my eyes. Ethan was slumped against the wall by a door, blood staining his scrubs and looking terrified for his life. Everyone began running over as he fell to the floor, his head cracking on the floor audibly. I nearly fell to my buckling knees but gripped the desk hard. Adrenaline filled me as I ran as fast as I could to my baby brother's side as they lifted him onto a trolley. His eyes were brimming with tears, mouth open in a tiny O of shock and all color gone from his face. I ran my hands through his hair fondly, tears dripping from my nose and landing on his face.

"RESUS, NOW!" Elle yelled, as we all stormed through the doors. I stood helplessly by his side as they attached several wires to him and began work. I heard everyone telling me to leave, but I only brushed them off.

"Hey, hey, hey...It's all going to be alright, see-" I heard the sounds of machines beeping rapidly and signs of his body failing to run smoothly. His eyes flickered, suddenly screwing shut as if he'd given up. I let out a cry of anguish and bent my head over his, sobbing. I kissed his forehead gently just before someone dragged me away.

 **Ethan's pov**

My eyelashes slowly fluttered open, blinking and wet. I saw a white room surrounding me, bright lights and the gentle sound of breathing beside me. I turned my head briefly to see my brother slumped on a chair before me, sleeping soundly and holding my hand. I squeezed it, unable to hold back a small smile. He suddenly stirred, eyes full of panic and fear until he saw it was me.

"Oh, God, Ethan..." Cal muttered pulling his chair closer and flinging is arms around me. I stayed frozen, unsure of what to do. It had been years since Cal had been this affectionate, even when he lost Matilda and the car crash in 2014 I was involved in, he wasn't that cuddly. It was me who had to initiate the hug when he had a car accident and got out mostly unscathed.

It felt nice to be wrapped up in his embrace, even though he was flattening me and breathing was getting difficult. I gently loosened his grip with the strength I had left in my arms, which wasn't a lot, and let it continue. We stayed hugging for over five minutes, the brief sniffles from Cal making an appearance. He suddenly got up and stroked my hair, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"D-don't you ever do that to me again!" Cal warned, trying to sound firm but it was more like a strangled sob. I wished I could get up and hug him properly, but my body didn't cooperate. When Cal had regained his composure, he turned to me and asked the inevitable.

"What happened?" He whispered, maybe so if I wanted I could pretend I hadn't heard. But I had, and it had to be said no matter how difficult. I swallowed, wincing as for some reason it felt painful, and began to speak.

"I-I was walking down a hallway...for some reason it was really quiet, nobody was around. I came across this...m-man, who...I don't remember...I...Anyway, he managed to stab me and l-lock me in an office. I got out by smashing the glass and dragging myself away. Why was it so quiet? Why did he s-stab me?" I whimpered, letting Cal wipe the tears from my face and stroke my hair.

"Do you remember what he looked like?" Cal asked. I screwed my eyes closed and tried to remember.

"H-he was old, with a beard and he wore a lot of black clothes...he said something about another doctor, and that he recalled someone saying something about me...I don't know Cal!" I said, eyes filling with tears as I remembered the stabbing.

Cal gulped, looking extremely guilty.

"Ethan...it was quiet because you were in the hallway where it was meant to be getting painted. Nobody was allowed back there...he must have removed all the 'keep out' signs so you walked through and then he could...catch you. Sneaky bitch," Cal said. My eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"But why would he want to get me?" I asked. Cal blinked profusely, shaking his head.

"I'm so sorry, Ethan. But this is my fault."

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Cal's POV**

 _I joined my hands together as I continued CPR, pumping down hard on the little girl's chest. She hadn't had any output for over 40 minutes but I was refusing to give up. I kept trying, tears prickling my eyes._

 _"Please, please, don't die! Come on, Sandra..." I begged to the little girl, her complexion white and...dead looking. A hand rested on my shoulder._

 _"Cal...she's not coming back," David said softly. I stopped, knowing deep down it was useless. A_ heart wrenching _scream came from outside_ resus _. Her dad came running in._

 _"Please, no!" The man yelled, begging me to keep going._

 _"I'm so sorry...she's not coming back," I told him softly. His face crumpled, as he leaned down to kiss his daughter on her cold cheek and burst into tears. Everyone cleared the room, leaving me, the deceased girl, and the man alone. He looked up at me, wiping his eyes._

 _"You got kids?" He asked. I shook my head regretfully._

 _"Younger siblings?" He asked again. I reluctantly nodded._

 _"Yeah, a little brother. Though he's not all that much of a baby anymore. He'll always be my nerdy little nibbles, though!" I said, making him smile. His eyes suddenly flickered with something, I don't know what...pain, upset..._

 _Vengence._

 _"Tell me about him?" The man asked softly, stroking his_ daughters _face. I wanted to refuse, but I saw the way he looked so desperate._

 _"Uh, blonde hair, short, black glasses...the opposite to me. He's a good doctor." I said, smiling a little. The man nodded, giving his daughter one last pained glance before turning away._

 _"Good for you," He said bitterly. He left the room, leaving me in shock._

 _A few weeks later, I saw the same old man...the same beard, the same height, the same clothes..._

 _The same hatred in his eyes. The wicked gleam which stood out. I pushed him to the back of my mind, deciding he was just trying to freak me out._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

 **Ethan's POV**

I could physically see the pain in Cal's eyes when he explained what had happened. This wasn't an accident...it was revenge for his daughter. The man had clearly blamed Cal and decided to take something which he cared about deeply away.

Luckily, he hadn't succeeded.

I held Cal's hand while he wiped his eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, his voice small and childlike. I stopped for a moment but shook my head weakly.

"Of course not," I reassured as he relaxed a little.

"I'm glad you don't. Oh, Ethan..." He muttered, stroking my hair again. He seemed to like doing that.

"I'm never leaving you alone again!"


End file.
